The Cenobite
Ability (The Lament Configuration) An explorer into the further regions of experience, you use your cunning and intelligence to slow your victims' progress and provide an experience they won't forget - pain and pleasure, indivisible. Use the Secondary Power interaction to summon up to five hooked chains to attack your target with. The Cenobite is immobilized while summoning the chains. The Cenobite can summon up to five chains, each of them inflicting a terrible condition upon impact, with all five chains immobilizing their target for a brief moment when summoned at once. The chains inflict each of the following statuses depending on how long the ability is charged: *Chain level 1 - Bleeding *Chain level 2 - Hindered *Chain level 3 - Mangled *Chain level 4 - Exhausted *Chain level 5 - Immobilized When more than 3 chains hook into a Survivor at once, the Survivor is injured. If this injury would drop the Survivor the dying state, they are instead suspended by the chains where they stand. Survivors in this state are unable to recover any health on their own, and attempts to rescue them take longer to perform. The Cenobite can retrieve the Survivor from this state. "Your suffering will be legendary, even in hell!" - Pinhead Perks Hex: Time To Play Each injured survivor grants one token. Each token grants a 5/7/9 percent bonus to the charge speed of your power. One token is lost each time a survivor fully heals. "Didn't open the box.' And what was it last time? Didn't know what the box was!' And yet, we do keep finding each other, don't we?" - The Female Cenobite Taste Our Pleasures Your journeys into the further regions of experience have granted you great insight into the synergies of pleasure and pain. When a Survivor is healed from the dying state, your next attack within 30/45/60 inflicts the Bleeding, Hindered, and Exhaustion effects. "You solved the box, we came. Now you must come with us, taste our pleasures." - Pinhead Hellbound Heart Upon injuring a survivor or becoming pallet-stunned, gain a token. Once you reach 6 tokens, any pallet thrown down that would stun you is instantly broken, and you are unaffected. You may only have 6 tokens at one time. All tokens are lost if the perk's ability is used. "No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering!" - Pinhead Normal Weapon (Slaughtering Hook) The Cenobite uses a rusty, hooked chain, that was traditionally used to bleed out the carcasses of livestock, to hunt down those who desired to solve the Lament Configuration. Memento Mori The Cenobite summons chains from everywhere, piercing the survivor. He then lifts them into the air upside town (in the shape of an inverted cross) and tears all of their skin and limbs apart at the same time as they scream in agony. Blood, visecra and the bleeding body are left behind for the rest of the trial, lingering in the map. Story Elliott Spencer was once a faithful and patriotic man, but serving in the Great War forced him to see the world‘s true nature. After the war he wandered earth, indulging a hedonistic lifestyle to suppress his trauma. Then he came across a strange, cubic puzzle, rumoured to take its solver to a realm of pleasures a mortal could not begin to imagine. He was eager to fulfill the puzzle‘s challenge, oblivious to what pleasures he was exposing himself to. As the last gear shifted into place, hooked chains shot out of the cube, piercing and tearing at his flesh. Hellish, distorted yet distinctly humanoid creatures pulled him into hell, damning him to a life of pain. But slowly that life of pain turned into the life of pleasure he had been promised. He relished in the pain and turned into a mere shadow of his former self: a gridded patern of deep cuts now cover his lifelessly ivory, leather skin and pins extrude from his skull. The Cenobite Pinhead was born, a devious but loyal servant to his god, Leviathan. For decades he harvested those who were foolish enough to solve the puzzle of the Lament Configuration, with no knowledge of the fact that he, too, was once one of them. But this changed when a young woman, whom he had already crossed paths with before, showed him a picture of his mortal self. After years of agony and torture, his old self returned. And with it his humanity. He sacrificed himself to another Cenobite to save the girl‘s life. But he didn‘t die, instead he was split in two: Spencer and Pinhead were now seperate entities. Pinhead wreaked havoc upon the world, a pure evil no longer shackled by the chains of the Lament Configuration. He created his own subordinate Cenobites and terrorized the mortal realm. But Spencer would not see Pinhead, his creation, do this to the world. Luring Pinhead into his trap, the two halves, good and evil, merged once again. Still, his evil side persisted, although in a different realm, neither hell nor earth, and definitely not heaven. Ruled by neither Leviathan nor politicians, and definitely not God. Pinhead found another being to pledge himself to: The Entity. The Entity offered him an eternity where he could relish forever in the pain of others. Survivor (Kirsty Cotton) *Puzzle Solver **You are the killer's obsession. Being damaged by the killer's power earns this a token with a maximum of 6 tokens. For every token gained your vaulting, hiding, sabotage, disarming, cleansing and pallet drop speeds are increased by 2/4/6%, but repair, and healing speeds are reduced by the same mount. "Go to hell!" - Kirsty Cotton *Dark Offering **At the beginning of the trial, 1/2/3 other survivors are marked. Each marked survivor has a 10% increased sacrifice rate. For each marked survivor who is sacrificed while you live, you gain a 10% increase to your crouching/walking movement speeds, and repairing actions. The increased sacrifice rate for marked survivors' stacks with multiple marks, and the Black Lock (hatch) will not open for you. "Stay away from me!" - Kirsty Cotton *Leviathan Configuration **Once per trial, you may activate this by pressing the ability button and temporarily cut off the killer from the Entity. They will no longer have a red stain, terror radius, use of perks or use of their power for up to 5/10/15 seconds. After this effect ends, you are Exposed for the remainder of the trial. Only 1 survivor can activate this at a time, and this ability has a global cool down of 150 seconds. "Take this one! Spare me and I'll give you the others!" - Kirsty Cotton Map (The Labyrinth) For once, the Entity has acknowledged another like itself, and shares its domain for the use of unparalleled suffering and torture; best utilized by the Entity to forge the most vicious killers. This maze is filled with narrow pathways that don’t always go where you believe they should, horrors, rooms of torment, many branching paths, dead ends and the suffering of the damned echoes in the distance. The hooks are pillars of pain wrapped in chains, barb wires, flesh, and the faces of souls artistically carved into them at their peak moments of agony."Abandon all hope" is inscribed above the gates of this Hell. This map has barely any pallets, and relies off of losing the killer in a chase using your environment and some windows. Add-ons * Common ** "Oiled Chain" The chain is soaked in fresh oil. Decreases the charge time of your chain by 4 percent. Affected by Tinkerer. Stacks. ** "Corrupted Soul" Screams of the damned echo near yourself. Your terror radius is increased by 8 percent. Stacks. * Uncommon ** "Rusted Metal" Age has improved the chain. Survivors injured by your chain become Hindered for 45 seconds. ** "Sharpened Links" The links on the chain have been individually sharpened. Survivors injured by your chain Hemorrhage for 60 seconds. * Rare ** "Hellish Links" The chain's links have been decorated with carved bones and engraved with symbols from Hell itself. Decreases the charge time of your chain by 12 percent. Your terror radius is reduced by 8 percent. Affected by Tinkerer. Stacks. ** "Labyrinth's Blessing" Imbued with great power, your link to Hell is stronger than before. Decreases the charge time of your chain by 12 percent. Windup time in increased by 1 second. Affected by Tinkerer. Stacks. * Very Rare ** "Specter Links" The chain has been forged from souls in Hell. The chain no longer has collision with any objects or surfaces. Windup time is increased by 1 second. Affected by Tinkerer. Stacks. ** "Frank's Heart" Once tried to escape Hell. The stun applied from the chain hitting an object is removed. The return time of the chain is doubled. Stacks. "I thought I'd gone to the limits. I hadn't. The Cenobites gave me an experience beyond limits... pain and pleasure, indivisible." - Frank Cotton * Ultra Rare ** "Three-Point Hook" Survivors directly injured by 3 chains are instantly put into the dying state. Windup time is increased by 1 second. The stun for hitting an object is increased by 50 percent. ** "Odd Photograph" Who is that in the photo? they seem familiar. Your terror radius and stain when not using your power is removed. Overall terror radius is reduced by 4 meters. "We'll tear your soul apart!" - Pinhead Category:Killer